The Web
by Punkeh
Summary: "Everything you dream of, but never can possess, nothing is what it seems, welcome to The Web." –A Kuroshitsuji Crossover. Male x Male and Boylove. Don't like, don't read. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPS.
1. Welcome to The Web

**Authors Note:  
>Punky: Hello everyone! ^^ This is my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and its set in modern times, so yeah… Try not to judge too much! <strong>

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A MALE X MALE FANICTION. DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR COMPLAINTS LATER. ;3 IT IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON. C; **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS, Kuroshitsuji is not owned by me, nor is the movies or songs quoted and inspired by it. Burlesque, Moulin Rouge, and etc. belong to their original creators. **

**Summary: "Everything you dream of, but never can possess, nothing is what it seems, welcome to The Web." **–A Kuroshitsuji Crossover. Male x Male and Boylove. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>A deep breath. A low moan. Numbing cries of the crowd, not disapproving, never disapproving. Twirling sensually, sexually, another roar of approval from the crowd. The lights flash in warning, alerting the dancers of the finale. Screams of excitement from the guests as the dancers pull off something alluring to anyone's senses, two male dancers climbing up a pole, gracefully, wrapping around one another suggestively, more noise from the crowd.<p>

-The Web-

It was a popular night club, a male only club, very rare… very secure in members and customers. And how does one named, Ciel Phantomhive come into play with such a club?

…..Well, completely by accident, of course.

Ciel screamed at the site of his burning home, his parents definitely dead. He ran down the street, tears flowing from his eyes. He was an orphan. An Orphan. Forever. And in this day and age, no one cared at all for Orphans, they might as well be abandoned off cliffs like in some cultures. Ciel wouldn't be a beggar orphan, a pathetic excuse for a living thing. He refused to be such. He wouldn't receive anything from his parent's death, they weren't necessarily very wealthy… he was in a world on his own now…

Ciel let out a sob, falling pathetically to his knees, gasping for air. He couldn't run anymore, he was too exhausted. He panted, hearing a dog bark at him, turning to see one, running up to him and it didn't look like it would be friendly at all either. He let out a yell, climbing up the stairs of the house he happened to have stopped running at, kicking at the dog that was ferociously attempting to attack him, trying to get it to leave him alone, he fell against the door with a loud 'thud', falling backwards as it was opened a moment later. He blinked up at a raven haired male with glasses, who was quick to shoo the dog away with a broom. There was a long silence as Ciel took the initiative and sat up from having fallen over into the others' doorway.

"Sorry, Sir… Didn't mean to bother you." Ciel said, being polite. The silence continued as Ciel stood up and dusted off his shorts.

"Well, since you are so bothersome, you should repay me." The male said, finally speaking. Ciel blinked, tilting his head.

"Repay you how?"

* * *

><p>A raven haired male with dark crimson eyes stepped into the night club, expecting what most night clubs' consisted of. He sat in the corner of the bar, watching his fiancé giggle and chat with her friends, waiting for the show to start. Why would she choose here of all places? He needed to know what made this night club so special. Was his future wife… 'batting' for the other team?<br>"Sir would you like a drink?" Asked a silver-haired and tanned skin woman behind the bar, he let out a nod.

"Just a water, please." She nodded and fetched him one, giving him a wink before attending to other customers. He rolled his eyes, making a small 'tch' in the back of his throat, before sipping at his drink as the lights of the club dimmed and the lights on stage became lit, and the curtains began to lift. The sound of fingers snapping echoed around the room, as figures on stage were revealed. One figured stood in the middle and turned around, the people that layed around them on the floor snapping their fingers and moving accordingly to the beginning of the music that had started to play. Sebastian squinted his eyes to get a better view of the people on stage, sipping his water once more in the process. The male in the middle, a man with raven hair and gold eyes, who wore a long cloaked outfit, that was closed over a corset that glittered accordingly to the lights, a dark purple collar protruding up the jacket and around his neck, began to sing as along with the music.

"_Show a little more…_

_Show a little less…"_

The figures that had been sprawled out around him sprung into action, thrusting their chests to the beats and moving their arms around themselves accordingly.

"_Add a little smoke…_

_Welcome to The Web…_

_Everything you dream of…"_

At this point, the man in the center moved his arm down, gracefully pulling it back up as a dark purple haired figured followed it, twisting their body to match the beat.

"_But never can possess..."_

The bodies twirled then, moving to face the crowd and sit up at the feet of the man in the middle.

"_Nothing is what it seems…_

_Welcome to The Web." _

The man then fanned his arm in front of him, the figures moving upwards and shaking their arms above them to the beat of the drums, and then back down for a second before moving to circle the one who was singing.

"_Oh, everyone is buying,_

_Put your money, in my hand._

_If you got a little extra well…_

_Give it to the band."_

The figures moved their feet against the floor to the beat of the drums, the dancers now having moved to stand in a line around the man, all heads turning to the band which became lit, a small instrumental break ensuing. The dancers took this chance to space out among the stage, keeping the same male into the middle, who once more began to sing, the dancers moving now to the music.

"_You may not be guilty…_

_But you're ready to confess…_

_Tell me what you need…_

_Welcome to The Web!"_

The dancers bent over, moving their hips to the music, the mirrors that served as the stages' background moving around to adjust to better angles of the dancers.

"_You can dream of Grell…_

_Do it at your risk..."_

At this point, one of the dancers with long red hair stood next to the singer, grinding down along the right side of his body, the singer giving him a small smirk to appease the crowd.

"_Triplets grant you mercy,_

_But not you're every wish…"_

Now, three purple haired dancers danced to the singer, twirling in the background behind the red head and singer. Then the dancers, moved, all of them circling the stage and twirling around one another.

"_Yes it keeps you guessing,_

_So cool and statuesque, _

_Behave yourself says Alois…"_

The dancers brought in the circle, closing in on the singer, a blonde haired and almost aqua colored male bending over in front of the singer, his outfit that of a bathing suit that resembled a sailor, he placed his hand beneath his chin and waved, smirking and winking at the crowd.

"_Welcome to The Web."_

The blonde haired dancer moved off to the right of the singer, moving his hands down his own chest and stomach and then to his groin, before he moved down to the floor, bending down and holding onto the singers' leg. The dancers then separated, stepping forward to steady beats, their arms stretched in front of them, moving their hands in a 'give me' sort of gesture, referring to money.

"_Oh, everyone is buying,_

_Put your money in my hand..."_

At this point, a small dancer moved next to the singer, swaying his hips in time to the music, before twirling off into the other dancers, but at this point, Sebastian continued to keep his eyes on him. He had dark grayish almost blackish hair, and dark blue eyes, and he didn't appear like all the other dancers, who looked happy just to be there. This one looked almost as if he hated it there and such. It made Sebastian chuckle, because most people wouldn't be able to pick up on such a small detail.

"_If you want a little extra…_

_Well, you know where I am._

_Something very dark..._

_Is playing with your mind..."_

The dancers piled around the singer, thrusting their chests to the beat of the music as they moved behind the singer, moving their hands over their bodies.

"_It's not the end of days._

_Just a bump and grind._

_Show a little more,_

_Show a little less…"_

Two dancers on stage, the blonde 'Alois', and the dancer that Sebastian had had his eye on, moved, the blonde moving down onto the floor and pulling the other on top of him quite suggestively, the two practically grinding against each other. And while they were doing that, the other dancers formed a line with the singer at the end of it, the two on the floor joining them shortly after their exhibition.

"_Add a little smoke…_

_Welcome to…_

_The Web!~" _

The dancers twirled out of the line, and into the middle of the stage, the singer taking his place in between them all, as the song died down and the curtains fell. Sebastian stared as the audience broke out into applause, and he managed to collect himself and continue to sip at his sweating-glassed water. He gulped it down, his eyes gazing off into the audience and finding his wife who was blushing as usual, gabbing away with her friends. He rolled his eyes as they drifted back to the stage, staring at it. Sebastian had quite underestimated this place, he think he could have quite the bit of fun here before getting married. He smirked, licking his lips.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Author's notes-<strong>

**Punky: no flames please, thanks. ;3 **

**This is a fic for… well.. mainly randomness. The idea kinda… sprung itself onto me when I was buying my cosplay shoes for Grell, and I've been planning this. xD Upon watching some videos and such online, I finally decided to come up with this. You could basically consider it a crossover fic with Burlesque and Moulin Rouge. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**Reviews are loved and Flames make me sad and don't inspire me, so please, refrain from doing that. ;3**


	2. Undisclosed Desires

**Authors Note:  
>Punky: Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter of, The Web.<strong>

**Sorry this has taken quite a few weeks to get out, it's a little bit hard for me to think to myself or find time to write what I have planned out down. I have a con soon and a game I've been looking forward to going out, so it'll probably be a few more weeks until the next chapter is out as well, I apologize guys, but please stick around, won't you? **

**Big shout out and thank you's to:**

**DIA-LO-GUE: Yes, I am continuing this, don't worry. xD It isn't a one-shot, and thank you for the review. ^^**

**Ulqui's girl: You'll just have to wait dear, I promise, You'll enjoy it though. **

**Thanks to my first two lovely reviewers. ^^ You guys made me really happy.**

**And another big shout out to THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR from Gaia.**

**You guys are awesome, stay that way. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: THIS IS A MALE X MALE FANICTION. DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR COMPLAINTS LATER. ;3 IT IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON. C; <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS, Kuroshitsuji is not owned by me, nor is the movies or songs quoted and inspired by it. Burlesque, Moulin Rouge, and etc. belong to their original creators. **

**Summary: "Everything you dream of, but never can possess, nothing is what it seems, welcome to The Web." **–A Kuroshitsuji Crossover. Male x Male and Boylove. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Claude blinked as the dances ended, directing the dancers to their rooms to await any customers who wanted to sample more of his delicious catches. He smirked as he headed to the bar to talk to Hannah, who was the bar-tender and who was quite good at her job, as well as spotting new catches, and even finding some people who would enjoy a night alone with one of the dancers.<p>

"Anything tasty, Hannah?" Claude asked smiling as he helped serve some of the remaining customers. Hannah nodded, pointing quickly in the direction of a dark haired male at the end of the bar, who sat drinking water and seemed deep in thought to himself. Claude smiled, walking over to the end of the bar, flashing the man a smile. "Anything I can get you, sir?" he asked the other, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, how about a tour?" The dark haired male smiled coyly at Claude, as Claude chuckled.  
>"We only give tours to guests who plan to spend a night with one of our dancers~" Claude smirked, enjoying how straight-forward this man had been. Most men stutter and feel awkward about requesting such a thing. Sebastian blinked at the other male, processing what he had said.<p>

"What does a 'night' include?"

"Depending on the dancer, the night could include a lot of things. For our more experienced dancers, such as Grell and Alois and the Triplets, they handle the hardcore fantasies of the people who request them." Claude smirked, pulling out a glass of water and sipping from it himself.

"Hm.. I don't want one of them for the night." Sebastian frowned lightly. "What about that smaller dancer?" Claude frowned at him, wanting to ban the man from the spot then. Ciel was his and his alone.

"He's relatively new. And he isn't allowed to complete any sexual desires of customers. But if it's a night of relaxation in the form of a back massage and some pent up venting, he'd be more than happy to oblige you."

"So.. what you're saying is… he'll do anything but have sex?"

"Yes. New members aren't permitted to anything more than what I have stated, since they are inexperienced." Claude smirked, wanting to add a 'for now' to the end of his sentence.

"I think a night of… 'Relaxation' sounds nice." Sebastian smiled at the other male, who frowned lightly.

"Fine." Claude frowned, adjusting his glasses with his fingertip. "You must leave your cell phone and wallet here at the desk to cut ties and relax for the night. You pay upon exiting in the morning." Claude huffed, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Sebastian, and Sebastian read over it quickly, signing his name on the contract and turning off his phone and handing it and his wallet over to the other male, who put it in a plastic bag and labeled it after Sebastian had told him his name, then put it in a safe and locked it. "Right this way sir." Claude bowed, leading the other male up the stairs next to the bar. Sebastian followed, admiring the red-flowered wallpaper, and the way the shading on the lights made the hallway just glow a reddish pink tint as he was led to a room with no name on the door. "He'll be right with you, make yourself comfortable." Sebastian nodded, entering the room as the door closed behind him, smirking and letting his eyes trail everywhere. It was a very small room, with dark blue wallpaper that had a very articulate pattern to it, dark black tile and a rather large bed with blue sheets to boot.

"They really like to color-scheme here don't they?" Sebastian chuckled softly to himself, sitting on the bed and toeing his shoes off, laying on the very soft bed, that felt almost like a cloud. Either it was that soft, or Sebastian was extremely tired. He admired the room some more, noticing there was a bathroom to the beds immediate left. Before he could get up and go to snoop around in the bathroom, the door opened revealing the small dancer from earlier, who stood wearing a very loose bright blue kimono, which hung off his right shoulder suggestively, and was tied around his waist. Sebastian smiled, sitting up more against the pillows of the bed. Sebastian's eyes trailed to the dancers' expression, which was crossed with fear and utter rage at having to be stuck in a room with a stranger. "I don't bite, you know." Sebastian chuckled, watching as the dancers' face lit up and he pouted a bit.

"I know that…" He huffed lightly, looking away from Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled lightly, never taking his eyes off of the other.

"This isn't very… relaxing." Sebastian pointed out, which made the dancer pout more before approaching the bed nervously.

"It's my… first… time working here… don't be rude."

"Isn't the customer always right though?~ I'm not relaxed~" Sebastian teased, taking his own coat off, then unbuttoning his white shirt underneath, setting them aside, glancing at the dancers, whose face had just went ablaze with embarrassment. Sebastian rolled his eyes, rolling onto his stomach. "I think a back massage would be nice." He grinned, turning his head to stare at the dancer. The dancer blushed more, moving to straddle Sebastian's hips, his weight not a problem for the older male. A moment later and Sebastian felt hands moving along his back, rubbing lightly and massaging out some kinks in Sebastian's back here and there. Sebastian almost felt himself slipping off into sleep before he decided that wasn't what he wanted to do at the moment, letting out a pleased sigh before deciding to strike up a conversation. "So, what's your name?" The dancer paused in his movements, shrugging, deciding it couldn't hurt to tell what his name was.

"Ciel…" He said quietly, focusing on massaging the others' knots carefully as to not cause the older male more pain than was needed.

"How old are you?"  
>"Old enough." Ciel huffed, frowning lightly at the nosy costumer.<p>

"Hmph. Well how come you're… dancing here when its obvious you don't want to?" Sebastian prodded, smiling softly to himself. The kid didn't like to talk, fine. Sebastian would bug him until he felt like talking.

"Because it's either here or the streets now shut up and relax." Ciel hissed, letting out a squeak as the larger male rolled over, grabbing Ciel by the sides and rolling them over so the older man was on top of him. Ciel blushed, hand snaking into his kimono top, pulling out a knife and holding it to the man's throat, glaring. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Let me guess, an orphan, right? Probably recently made that way. And right when you needed him, that ridiculous ringleader found you and took you in for a price, am I right?" Sebastian smirked down at the boy, predicting that Ciel would lower the knife at his statement, which with no real shock to the older male, was exactly what Ciel did.

"Everything costs something, and once you've lost something you can never get it back." Ciel glared up at the other man. "Now get off of me or I'm calling security."  
>"Why call security when you can just stab me for good measure? I'm obviously not hurting you, nor do I intend to do anything to hurt you." Sebastian shrugged, rolling off of the other. "How about we just chat and relax, hm?" Ciel eyed the other suspiciously before returning his knife to his kimono top.<p>

"Chat about…?" Ciel frowned lightly. What did this man care anyways? Ciel was just another soon-to-be whore, right?

"Well how did your parents pass? Would you like to know about me a bit, hn?"  
>"I don't really want to tell you anything. You are a stranger after all. I don't even know your name." Ciel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"Sebastian is my name." He smiled, reaching out to run his hands lightly through the others' hair. "Fine, don't tell me anything, I can just rant about myself if you prefer."  
>"I prefer." Ciel huffed, frowning lightly at the fingers in his hair before relaxing to the surprisingly pleasing touch.<p>

'Lets see here~" Sebastian smirked, pulling the other close against his will, petting his hair. "I'm engaged to this girl who I'm slowly starting to despise, and then I come along this little… club and am intrigued in a particular dancer. The end." Sebastian chuckled lightly as Ciel sighed lightly.

"You shouldn't throw a good thing away for something useless…" Ciel frowned. Was this guy serious? How could you feel so 'intrigued' about someone you just met, honestly? Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head.

"She's actually probably more useless than you. She always breaks things and gets hurt magically all the time. It's quite bothersome, really." Sebastian huffed lightly. Lately he just wasn't feeling it with his... bride to be… He had been feeling this way for quite a while, and up until recently had he realized just how much he has grown to loathe the woman.

"Tch." Ciel responded, not caring whatsoever about Sebastian's problems.

"You know, it's not very relaxing and nice to shrug off what a customer is saying." Sebastian teased, earning a frown from Ciel. "As long as I'm paying, you have to act like you care."

"Unfortunate for you, I'm not very good at acting." Ciel huffed.

"Well consider this practice then, other customers will be expecting you to be good at acting. Such as, acting like you like them touching you, them trailing your hands all over your body, kissing you, fucking you into the mattress~" Sebastian grinned, watching as the dancers' face went ablaze with red, and watching him squirm away from the older male.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ciel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian smirked, moving so he was hovering over the small dancer once again.

"I could help you practice~" He grinned, causing Ciel to glare at him.

"No."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Sebastian chuckled, feigning a look of hurt. "I didn't say which one I'd help you get accustomed to." And with that being said, Sebastian cupped the others' face, kissing him lightly on the lips, watching as Ciel blushed, pushing Sebastian away and off of him.

"F-FF- Pervert." Ciel frowned, earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

"Alright alright, I do so ever apologize for kissing you~" He hummed, letting out a yawn afterwards. "Hm~" He pulled Ciel close, petting his hair once more. "Good night, Ciel." Ciel huffed, shrugging lightly before letting out a tired yawn himself.

"Night…"

* * *

><p><strong>Punky: Hope you guys enjoyed. xD Please review and such, reviews make me happeh. C: <strong>


End file.
